Tears of a Vampire
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: Vampires are not supposed to be able to cry or so they say. When hearts are broken tears will fall. Long ago two beings were in love but a mistake was made and each was left without a heart. When they are forced to face one another once more will the mistake that was made be righted and will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Tears of a Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or InuYasha, nor do I own the characters. They both belong to their respected and recognized authors.**

 **Summary:** _ **Vampires are not supposed to be able to cry or so they say. When hearts are broken tears will fall. Long ago two beings were in love but a mistake was made and each was left without a heart. When they are forced to face one another once more will the mistake that was made be righted and will love conquer all?**_

 _ **InuYasha and Twilight cross-over.**_

 _ **Pairing: Aro & Kagome**_

 _ **Rating: T**_ **for now**

 **AUTHOR´S NOTE / NEED TO KNOW** _ **:**_ **I changed the year of when the king's were changed to fit my story. The kings are all blood brothers: Caius is Aro's and Marcus's half brother. Didyme is not Aro's sister just his sister in-law.**

 **Marcus** _**was changed at the age of nineteen in the year 1385 BC. He is the oldest brother of the Vampire Kings- a year older than Aro (before changed). 3631 years spent being a vampire.**_

 **Aro** _**was changed at the age of twenty-three (a few years after Marcus) in the year 1380 BC. He is the second oldest of the Vampire Kings. 3636 years spent as a vampire.**_

 **Caius** _**was changed at the age of forty-one (about twenty years after his brother Aro) in the year 1400 BC. 3616 years spent as a vampire.**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

Aro lay within an empty room on a cot. His arms were up with his hands behind his head as he looked out his open window to watch the morning sunrise. He left the window open so as to allow the sounds of the world outside the castle to reach his ears. He liked the sound of the wind and the soft chatter of night as well as the crisp morning air followed by the tweeting of birds. Plus the view was perfect.

It had been little over a year since he had been changed into a vampire by the order of his master; Demetrius. He was a man that had taken him and his brothers in several years ago. He treated them well and told them from the beginning that he wanted to have them changed so as to help him towards his cause.

Demetrius was the leader of one of the main covens; his goal was to unite all of the creators within the _supernatural_ world. He told them of his dream to make it so humans were no longer afraid of them and to find a balance between the needs of humans and "monsters" and to preserve the earth from what could only be destruction because the human's self-destructive nature. If he could find a way to rid them of their fear, then they wouldn't try killing them all the time. He was a very smart man that Aro looked up to greatly, he was a fair ruler but also strong.

After he had changed Aro he started to train him, making him his body guard till he was fully trained in combat. Demetrius was very strong and refused to let someone do the fighting for him so he used newborns as body guards because they are at their strongest during their first year and controlled by their instincts. It gave him the opportunity to train them and fight them at the same time; constantly improving his abilities.

Demetrius liked him and his brother Marcus; who had been changed a few years before him. He said they were some of the rare vampires that were blessed with special gifts. Marcus could "see" the emotional ties between people, while Aro could read another person's thoughts in a moment and see all their memories with a single touch.

Aro didn't really enjoy his gift. He hated being able to see/read what people's thoughts, a person's thoughts were supposed to be private and they reveal so much about a person. That's why Aro wore clothing that covered his skin because he didn't like being able to see everything someone had done especially if it was something he really didn't need to know like all the women his brother had been with, what he felt and… Thinking about it, he felt like puking.

The sun was a mass of gold as it made its way over the hills, warming the earth that had harden during the cool night before. As Aro took pleasure at watching the sunrise his door was kicked open.

Aro was on his feet quickly; ready to attack whoever had entered his room. He was shocked to see it was his Master; Demetrius. He was dressed in mostly in blue tinted black clothing, his skin was pale while his jaw was lined in black facial hair. He stood taller than 6' foot while his black hair was pulled into a braid going to the small of his back. As he entered Demetrius turned his nearly black eyes towards him. He did not look pleased as he dragged a screaming woman by her hair into his room.

"Eat her," Demetrius growled as he threw the girl at his feet. Her hair was dark blonde, her clothing was dirty and her eyes were a dark pleading brown as she looked up at him. Though Aro hated feeding seeing as he had to see the memories of the person he was feeding off of while also taking in their dying thoughts, he would follow his master's orders anyways. After all it had been sometime since he last fed.

He picked the girl up and she seemed too had calmed thinking that she was going to live as she looked at him with her large doe brown eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered before lunging at her throat with his teeth.

She was about to scream but Aro covered her mouth his hand while keeping her up with his arm wrapped around her. Her blood was sweet as it filled his mouth soothing the ached that had been bothering him. Her memories buzzed within his mind as he drank her blood…

 _Her name was Marie, she was raised on a small farm where she was the only girl among several boys. She had been sold by her family when she was a girl, she had the horrible fate of being sold to a brothel where they used her till they had their fill and then sold her to the coven..._

Aro tried his best to ignore her memories as he focused on her blood and soon she was dead and her blood running out. Aro released her licking his gums and lips to make sure they would not be stained by the girl's blood.

He gently let her lifeless body fall to the ground before chancing a glance towards Demetrius. He looked most pleased than when he first came in.

"Follow me," His voice was rough and demanding similar to how he normally talked on any given day. He turned his back to him and started walking away. Aro quickly did as he was told and followed him like the good soldier he was trained to be, and until it showed that following Demetrius was a lost cause only then would he leave. They came to a place of the castle that was off limits to everyone, it was the place of the castle that Demetrius called his own and dubbed off limits.

They walked down a long hall with arched ceilings, the walled where a faded crimson with a lighter pink crimson design over it. Black trim lined the bottom of the walls as black framed painting decorated the walls and black pedestals with black vases full of different kinds of red flowers. The floors were a polished dark cherry wood color unlike the black flowering that went throughout the rest of the castle. Hanging from the ceiling where golden chandeliers full of white candles that glowed brightly.

Then they came to a circular room designed just like the hall with high arched ceilings, in the middle of the room was a dark wood circular table on it was what looked like a small glass vase with a single steam with budding pink cherry blossoms. Those little flowers seemed to be the focus of the small waiting room with light coming in from the ceiling to hit that flower. There were two doors one made from black wood and the other made from redwood both with golden handles.

Demetrius walked to the lighter of the two doors and knocked gently. He didn't seem like the same man as he had been moments ago. His eyes were softer holding warmth Aro had never thought the vampire could have.

"Coming!" a sing song voice sang from behind the door.

When the door opened Aro felt his world stop. Everything seemed to melt away as he looked at a pair of starry blue eyes; they were warm and inviting with a kindness to them that he had never seen before. Her skin was pale, if not as pale as his own, but hers had an unworldly eternal light that made her look as if she were glowing. Her petal pink lips moved showing her perfect white teeth. She then brushed her black hair to the side with a small delicate hand; her hair moved falling in wave of black that shined like a raven's' wing as the light bounced off it. That's when his eyes traveled downward to take in all that made up the earth bound angel before him. Her petite body was a road of lush curves hugged in a blue/black long dress lined in white with long bell-like sleeves. Around her neck was a white gold chain with a single pearl like jewel hanging from it. She was so beautiful; there wasn't a single flaw about her appearance.

He hadn't been listening but when he saw this angel and Demetrius embrace, he felt as if he had been destroyed. For some reason it hurt to see this woman in his master's arms, but for some reason he felt a longing in him to protect her, to hold her, to love her, to have her as his own. This longing was almost painful, pulling at his heart making it ache.

Demetrius pulled back with a smile, it looked so misplace there. He stepped back to look at him, his arm wrapped around the angel's shoulders. She looked so small compared to Demetrius, just barely making it up to his shoulder's at, at least 5'2.

"Aro I'd like you to meet my daughter, Kagome," He told him while looking at Kagome instead of him. For some reason it made his insides flutter and his heart seem to jump at hearing that. He didn't understand why his body was reacting so strongly and violently almost, towards someone he didn't know.

Her hand moved forward as she spoke. "Hello Aro it's a pleasure to meet you," her voice was like music sounding like the soft chime of bells, it was angelic just like her beauty.

He wasn't really thinking as he gently took her hand in his much larger one that was wrapped in soft leather, he bowed his eyes never leaving hers as he brought her hand towards his lips. "As you mi' lady," He voice came out breathlessly allowing his cool breath to fan over her ivory skin that caused her to shiver.

He didn't know why but he took joy in that as well as the pink hue that colored her cheeks. She smelled wonderful, from her scent she seemed human but he didn't crave her blood like he would when he normally caught the scent of a human blood. Her heartbeat was faint and strange enough her scent was the sweetest and most enticing he had ever smelled but he didn't have the urge to take her blood. She smelled of black raspberries and fresh rain.

Then without thinking he gently kissed her knuckles, he gasped preparing himself for the flash of memories and thoughts that would normally race into his mind but it never came. All he saw was a beautiful glowing white light. At feeling her skin a bolt of lightning seemed to strike through him.

He looked up at her with his surprise clearly shining in his ruby eyes but he didn't let go of her hand. A part of him screamed at him to never let her go, to always be by her side or he would risk losing her. And that thought, of losing her, torn at him. He never wanted that.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, the blush on her face gone having been replaced by worry. She pulled at her hand, making it obvious that she wanted him to let go, and even though every part of him was telling him to hold onto her as tight as possible he allowed her fingers to slip through his gloved hand. He stood back up to full height as he looked at her in a somewhat dazed state.

"No, it's… It's just this has never happened before…" he said aloud what he was thinking. "My powers have never, not worked on someone before,"

She looked just as surprised as he felt while Demetrius watched the two of them with a smug ever-knowing look on his face. It was a little frustrating and also embarrassing, to think that his master may be knowing what was running through his head.

"Aro from now on you'll be Kagome's personal body guard," he turned and and was making his way to leave when he paused mid-stride to turn his now purple red eyes onto Aro. Aro had never seen that look before only heard it from other guards. The whites of his eyes had turned a milky red and the rest was a dark yet glowing shade of swirling purple. The look was one of promised pain and it sent a shiver of fear down Aro's spine. "If you let _anything_ happen to my daughter I will kill you," he growled in a low baritone voice that frightened Aro to his very core. No one knew of Demetrius's special abilities only of the mess that he left behind when he used it.

He swallowed fearfully. "I'll protect her with my life my' lord, you have my word," he then bowed at the waist showing the man the respect he deserved.

Demetrius only grunted before continuing down the hall.

Aro having released a sigh relief turned his attention back towards the beautiful young girl that stood at his side.

"Don't let him scare you, I'm capable of taking care of myself," She told him as she waked over the small flower resting on the table.

"Then why is it that he asked for me to protect you, that is if you don't mind me asking," Aro asked with a shrug of his shoulder. To him it didn't seem possible for a simply, while beautiful, human to take care of herself when living in a castle swarming with human-eating vampires. If anything it seemed she needed protection from the other vampires in the castle, although he didn't find himself wanting to drain her of her blood, he did have an urge to _taste_ her. And there wasn't a doubt within his mind that others within the castle would feel the same or just go after her if they caught her scent.

"I'm lonely," She said in a cooed voice, her sapphire eyes taking on a silver tone as her attention was on the flower, her pale hand gently petting it's leaves. "He wants to protect me from myself,"

She said it so tenderly and timidly that it that it pulled at his heart. He knew how she felt, his ability made it impossible to be close to people, and those that he had touched he couldn't be around because he felt dirty for seeing into their thoughts and memories.

Kagome picked up the small flower and held it tenderly in her hands. "So I'm guessing while training with my father, he was wise enough to teach you of the other creatures that freely roam the other parts of this?" She turned looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Aro swallowed before nodding. "Yes he told me of some lands: _Ja-pan_ and _Afri-ca_?" He said unsurely as he butchered the names of two of the places he remembered Demetrius mentioning. He remembered these places because he mentioned the strange creatures he mentioned. Like demons that could change shape, or had animal-like features, it was fascinating.

"Do you accept the idea that these places and creatures exist?" She asked.

"Yes, it's fascinating to know that there is so much more out there than just vampires and werewolves. It means that there are so many more experiences for us out there, and so many more stories to hear," He told her.

She seemed to like this answer because she smiled. He liked it, she looked beautiful smiling, plus it filled him with pride to know it was because of him she was smiling.

"I think we'll get along nicely," she smiled as she walked straight up to him. If he could blush he would. He could feel the heat coming off her body as her sweet scent drifted into his nose.

"Come on follow me," she sang and than with strength that surprised him, she dragged him along behind her at a speed he was surprised she had since he was almost running at full speed.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder while still running, the world around them a blur while a smile graced her face. "You'll see," she winked. If Aro was still human he knew he would be blushing.

Minutes passed and then they stopped. They were far from the palace, he knew that but he didn't know where they were. Looking around he noticed the beautiful scenery that surrounded them. They were in a valley with a hill on one side and then a growing forest on the other and in the middle of it all was a pond surrounded by tall grass and cattails. The sun's light danced on the surface making it sparkle. It was beautiful and was calming, most of the time he stayed in the palace, so it was refreshing and the air was wonderful.

"My father told me a lot about you while he was training you," came her angelic voice. He had thought the girl to be human but upon looking at her, he was speechless. Her ivory skin now glowed but it was different then the sparkle that covered his body hers was faint with a silver hue. She was so beautiful, absolutely breathtaking; he could have sworn his heart jumped to life once more only to stop from this beautiful creature's beauty.

"What did he say?" he asked.

She turned to him after putting the flower into within the ground. Her eyes were bright while a light smile pulled at her lush lips. She was so beautiful never before had he seen someone as beautiful as she. "You're special,"

For some reason that made him happy.

A few days past, most of it spent in silence as they sat by the lake. Aro watched her carefully, secretly urging her to say something, he was never good with silence. Watching her he tried his best to read what kind of person she was, but she just looked out into the distance with an indifferent look.

And then finally she broke the silence.

"Can I tell you a story?" Kagome asked turning her full attention towards him as she sat down next to the now planted flower.

He immediately nodded. He would listen to anything she had to say as long as she was talking to him, giving him the opportunity to get to know her. Plus it didn't help that he was overly curious about anything and everything.

"Before I tell you this you need to know there is magic in everything around us. There is more to this world than what we have been told. There is a more to this life than what we know. Something as trivial as a dried up well can hold enough magic that it can act upon the will of the gods, creating a hole to move through time: past, present, and future.

The story I'm going to tell you now is the pre-story to a much bigger story."

Aro sat with big eyes, already captivated by her words, much like a child would act when listening to a story.

She placed her hand to her chin for a moment in thought before speaking once more. "So about 200 hundred years ago in the Heian period of Japan, which is considered the peak of Japanese culture and noted for its art, especially poetry and literature. It was a beautiful time for human culture but darkened by the unknown war between the humans and the demons that roamed freely around the country side.

Many humans feared the demons, and in some cases rightfully so. A large number of demons only care about power and quenching their thirst for human flesh. It wasn't uncommon for small villages to be destroyed because of a few demons passing through. But not all demons are created equal, some are actually kind and will even protect villages from those types of demons. And this is why there was a war between humans and demons. Humans out of fear grouped all demons together as a whole and killed many of innocent demon pups and villages. Demons then turned doing the same as was done to them.

It was a constant back and forth battle with no winner.

Held up in high esteem by humans were individuals known as priests and priestesses said to be stronger than 100 soldiers and had power that rivaled the power of the demons and could, if wanted, destroy a demon and their soul with a single touch. These individuals were labeled children of the gods; sent to destroy evil, which everyone assumed to be demons,"

Aro watched her, her eyes glowing as she looked out towards the water lost in her own story.

"There was a village up towards the mountains where the most powerful priestess lived, protecting her village from evil. Her name was Midoriko, it was said that she could purify ten demons with a single sweep of her sword. Her power were so great that she was feared across the lands for her power, but she was not like the other priestesses. No she believed that all creatures had some goodness in them and did not kill unless it couldn't be avoided.

Although Midoriko was beautiful and well respected, she was very lonely. Many men didn't want a strong woman.

Then one night when the moon was full and Midoriko was watching over her village she was approached by a demon while looking almost human seemed godlike. Demons that had the ability to have humanoid form are the strongest of demons. He was beautiful, with long wavy black hair and bright blue eyes along with ears that ended in a point. The demon was polite, asking only to sit by her side as she watched over her village.

This continued on for many nights, each night they talked more and more, becoming closer to one another until they fell in love.

Once a demon has found their chosen or soulmate they go through a set ritual that binds them to that individual in a way that surpasses the binds of marriage. First he set about courting her; giving her gifts, showing he could provide for her, defend her, and of course love her. Within a year's time they were mated, but in secret because if anyone were to find out, she could be faced with being forced from her village that she swore to protect. Although her love for her mate was great, her duty came first.

He respected her wishes but he could not stay away from her. Knowing that she was being pursued romantically by another he used his power to appear human. They were married in human standards and were very happy, they even had a daughter that had his blue eyes and had inherited her mother's powers.

But not all was well in their small village.

The human that had been pursuing Midoriko was filled with so much jealousy and rage that he was pushed to the brink of insanity. In his jealous rage after the little girl birth he wondered into the forest outside of Midoriko's barrier, where he would offer him to what would become the demon Magatsuhi,"

Aro stayed silent as she continued the story. As she spoke there was continually growing sorrow that intertwined with her words. This was more than just another story maybe this story held the truth to who she was. It silently surprised him that she was being so open about telling him such a story, if this were true Demetrius must be the European demon. It would explain so much about the man he looked up to.

"Even though he's sole desire was to be with Midoriko, in offering himself to a horde of demons, his soul was consumed. These 100 demons combined in a sole desire to _destroy_ Midoriko: the only being that had the ability to wipe out demons from existence. Although eager to destroy the priestess they waited patiently outside the barrier for when her mate would leave, for they knew that he was a demon and if the two fought against them, they would fail in their mission.

And they soon found their opening, a few days before the night of the full moon Midoriko's mate left the village. He left to meet with a demon lord to the west, the journey would take days back and forth. They waited till they knew that he was far enough away that he wouldn't be able to get back in time to save Midoriko.

On that night of the full moon they attacked," She paused taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Magatsuhi was a combination of many demons, he looked almost like a giant lizard, even breathing fire as he tore through the village. Unlike the villagers that ran in free, Midoriko faced him head on; knowing that this battle would only end in bloodshed. She told her village to run, passing her daughter to a priestess-in-training, but not before placing a kiss to her forehead giving her the mark of the priestess.

Feeling that she was in danger Midoriko's mate raced back. With all the strength and power that he possessed he would arrive too late.

After seven days and seven nights Midoriko couldn't fight anymore. Her final moments would be within a care just outside the village. With the last of her strength she took in the giant soul of Magatsuhi, but to do so she had to use her soul. Forcing them out of her body a pink light swept over the land just as her mate arrived at the village. When the light passed Midoriko and Magatsuhi were stone and at their feet, having been forced from Midoriko's chest, was a pale pink jewel.

Feeling the power the jewel possessed Midoriko's mate swore to protect it along with their daughter for as long as he lived. He left that very day with his daughter and the jewel, and everyday after he kept a watchful eye on his daughter and the jewel. Even with him being so powerful the temptation of the jewel was strong and it wasn't until his daughter got a hold of it that he discovered that she caused the jewels powers to be dormant and was the only thing not swayed by it.

And so from then on, he hid her away, not wishing for any harm to befall her like her mother before. Like a dragon guarding a castle, he let no one pass as she was placed in the highest room in the tallest tower." And like that her story ended.

"Is that it?" He asked nervously. Just heartache and sadness, her father and mother were ripped away from each other and in her father's mourning he had sheltered Kagome. Never truly noticing what her was doing to her, he was holding her prisoner to his fear.

"No, all stories turn into prologues of another story," She told him softly as she looked at him with a small smile. The sun caught her eyes in such a way that he swore he saw a glimmer of hope in them.

He sure hoped he could could be the one to save her from that tower.

 _ **wolfYLady: I really hope you enjoyed that, this was an old story that I just finally looked at and said I'm going to make it better. Please leave a review I would love to see what you thought**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Kagome was quiet after that, she would acknowledge his presence with a nod or look but other than that she kept her thoughts to herself. He attempted to form some kind of conversation with her but her mundane responses became a daily reoccurrence.

" _How are you feeling this morning?"_ He'd ask.

" _Fine"_

" _Would you like to go to the pond today?"_

That differed between ' _yes'_ or ' _no'_ depending on the weather, it seemed she wasn't fond of rain. And even when they sat side by side, the only thing separating them being the small flower, she refrained from talking or even touching for that matter. She simply sat looking out towards the water.

When rain season approached, she refrained from leaving her room. This left him to keep watch just outside the heavy door. He could often be found sitting against its pale wood, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes shut.

Days like this made him wish that he could sleep, when left with nothing to do, this feeling -or possible ache- of tiredness consumed him. His shoulders would droop and his eyes would grow heavy and even when he looked into a mirror he had dark bags under his eyes.

"I wish I could sleep," he murmured under his breath.

Not even a second later he heard the movement of feet on the other side of the door. It was only her but she seemed to be moving at a fast pace, back and forth across the room and then back again. His brows knotted together as he wondered what she could possibly be doing, but he just shook his head and took a deep breath as he went back to relaxing against the door.

He just continued to breath, the action -although unnecessary- calmed him bringing a sense of normalcy to his now supernatural life. Plus it gave him the opportunity to breath in the faint scent that Kagome gave off. Soon he would be sent back to his room, although he had been appointed her guard, he only had to watch over her during the day for at night Demetrius would return to his room where he'd be able to protect her if needed.

Now Aro prided himself on always being on guard, but in his moment of focusing on his breathing he'd been caught off guard, falling onto his back as Kagome opened her door. He blinked severally times as he looked up into her bright blue eyes. There was a smile on her face and her eyes that had been dull to this point sparkled with excitement.

"Do you really wish to be able to sleep again?" She asked with excitement.

"Of course but it's impossible-" He began but he was silenced as Kagome place a delicate hand over his mouth. The contact alone left him breathless as his mind's eye was filled with the image of a warm white light. It was like a breathe of fresh air, causing both his quirling mind and soul to calm at her touch.

"Nothing is impossible," She cooed, her minty breath fanning over his face and invading his senses with her scent. She pulled away and he immediately followed, the only thing on his mind to be near her so as to experience that peace once more.

He stopped in the middle of the room, jumping -only slightly- as the door shut behind him with a loud thud. That is when he took notice of the rest of the room. The room was large opening up to be a large circle with high ceilings. Smaller angled windows allowed light into the room while keeping out the continuous rain outside, to the far side of the room was a large balcony made visible by the mesh curtains while the heavier curtains were pulled back to allow in light. Her bed was to the left, covered in silks and furs with red velvet drapes behind the large wooden headboard with the carving of a fox dancing across its dark wood. At the end of her bed was a large trunk with leather straps and metal holding it closed. To the left of the bed was a large wardrobe made out of the same dark red wood as the headboard and beside that was a beauty table with gold combs and brushes along with a polished mirror. And then throughout the whole room was various plants cause for the faint aroma of flowers in the room. Close to the balcony but hidden, was a doorway that lead to a different part of her room, in which she had disappeared to. There was then a fireplace made of different stones that had been smooth out along with a mantel in which a large painting was framed. It looked very old.

Aro turned fully to the painting to study it.

It was of a man and woman, with the woman holding a baby in her arms.

The woman stood tucked away into the man's side, his arm placed around her waist. She came up to his shoulder with waves of raven black hair that cascaded to the middle of her back and velvety red/purple eyes that shined brightly against her pale skin. On her form she wore unusual clothing, it was like a dress but straighter. The fabric was purple with various shades of pink, red and white adoring it in the forms of flowers, the dress crossed over her chest where it was then tied with a thick white sash and a thinner red one that held a large sword.

Unlike the obviously happy woman it was a little harder to make out that the man was happy with the small upturn of his mouth. His skin was a little brighter than the woman's with more defined and larger -although narrowed- eyes that were a dark shade of blue. His black braided hair was flipped over his chest showing that it went to his waist. On his form similar to the woman his clothing was very different. The gray top crossed his chest in a similar manner as the woman's dress along with the bell-like sleeves but on his shoulders and bottom of his sleeves was an overlapping pattern in white. While black pants that tied up at his waist flowed down to his feet in a baggy look, while a black and blue sash held a sheathed sword at his hip.

Last was the little baby that smiled with bright blue eyes set aglow with wonder and joy. Her head was topped with black curls while her small form was wrapped in pale pink blanket with blue flowers.

Amazed by the craftsmanship of the painting Aro was caught -once more- off guard by Kagome.

"You like it?" She suddenly asked from right beside him.

He **nearly** jumped before quickly looking to her.

She wasn't looking at him though, instead she was looking at the painting with sad distant eyes. Her perfect face that had been like a mask for nearly a year now crumbled to show a sad and lonely girl.

"Are those the people from your story?" He asked although he had a feeling they were.

She nods slowly. "The woman is my mother,"

"She's beautiful," he whispered as he kept looking at her. He could tell right away that it was painful for her to talk about it, how can you talk of someone you can't remember?

"I only remember her kissing me goodbye…" She said ever so softly.

Hesitantly Aro placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to offer some sort of comfort. He didn't remember anything about his mom seeing as she had died giving birth to him. Maybe it was better that he didn't remember her, seeing as his family mourned after her for years, stuck in the past with her while he was free of her memories haunting him.

Kagome placed her small hand over his, and for a moment he was left in awe over the light that filled his mind and eased his heart. And then all too suddenly she removed her hand and the light was gone, leaving him filled with an untold emptiness and longing.

She offered him a small smile as she raised a small glass flask to eye level. His brows knotted as he leaned closer to look at the crimson material inside it. It gave off no scent as a cork kept the liquid inside.

"What is it?" he asked looking into her cerulean blue eyes.

"This will make you sleep again," she beamed as she looked at the small bottle, lightly shaking it in a swaying motion as it hung from her fingertips.

"As I was saying before vampires can't sleep," he told her with a shake of his head while still taking the small bottle from her.

"Humor me," there was a chuckle to her tone. "This stuff is very strong, you won't need more than a drop on your tongue, drink the whole thing and you might just sleep forever," she warned him. She then turned away from him to sit at her beauty table where she began to lazily brush her long black hair.

He stood there simply watching her, not sure what to do but not wanting to leave her after her shutting him out for so long.

She then caught his eyes in the mirror, they looked darker than before, almost cobalt in color. He was hypnotized as he watched her features. They glowed brightly in contrast to her eyes and hair, he had seen her many times, and she was beautiful, but in this moment as he looked at her his mind grew clouded. There was an overwhelming pull to be next to her, to feel her skin and be able to smell her hair.

"You should leave," She warned him as a twinkle took shape in her darkening eyes.

He jumped, it was the night when the werewolves would be changing, many for the first time. On this night everyone had a something to attend to before the castle would be locked up, with several vampires assigned lookout positions to warn in case of an attack. Although this coven had no grudges with the nearby werewolves that didn't mean that the werewolves didn't hold grudges against all vampires in general.

"Good night Lady Kagome," he uttered quickly with a nod of his head to her before rushing out of the room. The heavy door quickly slammed behind him, but he didn't bother to look at it as he raced from the room, slipping the small bottle into his shirt pocket. If her father caught him in her room, the man would no doubt have his head.

When his master passed him in the hall there was a moment in which Aro stopped so as to offer him a bow of his head, a show of respect. The tall man simply walked passed, no doubt going to speak with his daughter after a long day.

Aro walked slowly to his room, debating if he should go stand outside the hall to Kagome's room. At night no one could pass through the entrance of the hall, he had tried but something forced him back. He hated nights, he was so anxious about an attack -that she'd be attack.

With a shake of his head he entered his room, on the opposite side of the castle.

He couldn't seem to grasp his feelings for the mysterious girl. Underneath the fact that he was her personally guard, he cared for more than just her physical well-being. He cared about how she was feeling, he cared about what she had to say and that she was always comfortable. If she wanted him gone, he would leave, he found himself compelled to see to her every want and need.

He feared the feeling he had for her, they were far stronger than any he had felt for another being. And at the same time he wanted to explore them, with her.

"Like she'd ever accept a suit from me," He muttered softly as he sat of his bed.

Sitting there with his hand to his forehead, he was once more aware of how tired he felt, physically, mentally and emotionally. With his free hand he pulled out the small glass bottle. She seemed so sure that it would work even after he had told her vampires couldn't sleep. He would indulge her and tell her it didn't work in the morning.

Uncorking the small bottle, he put his finger over the top and flipped it so as to wet his finger with the single drop that she had told him would be needed. With his focus on the red substance on his finger he mindlessly recorked the bottle and set it aside. A pleasing aroma that matched Kagome's sweet scent tickled at his nose the only difference was that there was a peppermint hint to it. With a shrug he licked the tip of his finger and sighed at the sweetness that filled his mouth and senses, it tasted just as to what he imagined her to taste like aside from the peppermint aftertaste.

He sat there for a moment turning to look out the window, feeling slightly disappointed as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

 _ **~*o*~*o*~**_

There was an overwhelming feeling of peace that washed over Aro, a feeling that was familiar but he couldn't place it. His body felt heavy and his mind slow, he didn't want to open his eyes even as he felt the heat of the sun on his face. He simply turned grabbing onto the soft fabric under his fingertips and listen to the gentle humming that filled his ears.

Wait humming?

His eyes snapped open to see the velvet under his hand belonged to a greater piece of a dress worn by none other than the angel he watched over. She looked at him with a warm smile, she looked beautiful as the light from the window settled on her lovely form. Her black hair fell in full luscious waves to her lower back while a simple dress made of velvet covered the rest of her. Looking at him her blue eyes sparkled as she laughed.

"I was wondering when you'd get up, common let's go to the pond its nearly noon," She teased as she placed a quick kiss to his cheek before whispering. "Nothing is impossible," and like that she took off out the door with a trail of laughter following her.

Aro could only smile as he jumped up after her. He liked this side of her, he was excited to learn more both about her and from her. He couldn't wait.

 **wolfylady:** _ **I know not a lot has happened but it is coming, I am simply trying to establish how they fall in love and it should be the four chapter in which some juicy (drama!) happens. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry about the wait.**_


End file.
